Dunia RPG
by FAJARSHU
Summary: Cerita dimana kehidupan bagaikan bagaikan dalam sebuag game RPG
1. Chapter 1

Satu tahun telah berlalu, sebuah penomena alam yang tidak masuk akal telah merubah bumi yang ku kenal, menjadi dunia yang sangat mirip dengan permainan game rpg. Akibat penomena itu semua orang tiba tiba saja memiliki kemampuan super, bangunan bangunan pun ikut berubah menjadi bangunan bergaya eropa kuno. Sekarang semua orang sedang berusa mencari jalan keluar untuk merubah bumi menjadi seperti semula. Tapi ternyata ada orang orang yang malah menyalah gunakan kekutannya untuk menguasai dunia.

Hari ini tanggal 2 juni 2017, aku harus datang untuk menghadiri undangan dari presiden jepang, katanya untuk membicarakan masalah tentang bagaimana cara mengatasi orang orang yang menyalah gunakan kemampuannya.

Saat kulihat jam, waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, masih ada waktu sekitar 3 jam lagi untuk pertemuan dengan presiden. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan jalan dulu di kota. Soalnya aku sering berpikir, ternyata kota tokyo lebih indah dalam versi ini dari pada tokyo dulu. Ya pokoknya enak untuk jadi tempat berjalan santai.

Setelah berdandan ala kesatria fantasi selesai, dengan sebuah pedang besar yang menempel di punggung yang memberikan kesan sangat cool,. Aku berharap saat berjalan jalan di kota nanti akan ada wanita yang tertarik dengan ku ini. Di usia ku yang sudah mencapai 20 tahun aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan punya pasangan, sungguh malang nasib ini. Setelah selesai memastikan pakaian yang kupakai sudah ok. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamar, setelah sampai aku putar knop pintunya agar terbuka. Pintupun terbuka, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Kebetulan kamarku berada di lantai dua jadi aku harus menuruni tangga untuk mencapai pintu depan.

Baru setengah dari perjalan ku menuruni tangga, aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang berbincang bincang. Sepertinya ayah dan ibuku sedang bermesraan diruang keluarga. Setelah selesai menuruni tangga, aku berdiri sambil melihat kedua orang tuaku yang terlihat bahagia, meskipun dunia tempat kita tinggali sudah berubah. Aku harap keluargaku terus bahagian seperti ini.

Sepertinya ibu menyadari keberadaan ku, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung membalikan badannya kearah ku. Sambil memberikan senyum hangatnya yang membuat ku senang.

"Oh, pagi Naruto anak ku tersayang, "

"Ah,,, pagi juga ibu." Sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto mau kemana kamu pagi pagi seperti ini? Bukannya undangan presiden masih lama?"

"Ya, aku tau ayah. Aku hanya ingin jalan jalan di kota sebentar, sambil menunggu jam pertemuannya."

Ibu berbisik ditelinga ayah sambil senyum senyum, aku sedikit curiga sebenarnya apa yang di bisikan ibu ke ayah,

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Naruto!"  
Baru saja mau meninggalkan rumah tiba tiba saja ayah memanggilku, ada apalagi.

"Ada apa ayah,,,? "

"Semoga berhasil berhasil menemukan wanita yang cantik, ok"

Apa apaan ayah itu. Karena malu aku langsung pergi saja. Jadi itu yang dibisikan ibu. Ibu memang hebat, bisa mengerti isi hati anaknya. …

Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak meninggalkan rumah. Aku sekarang sudah berada disalah satu taman yang berada di kota Tokyo. Karena ukuranya cukup kecil, suasanya jadi tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi kenapa aku malah memilih taman ini?, bukanya tujuan ku untuk mencari wanita cantik. Di sini emang ada wanita, tapi sudah ibu ibu dan nenek nenek. Suara hatiku, kenapa engkau malah membawa ku ke sini, seharusnya engkau membawaku ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Dengan sedikit berat hati dan rasa lelah yang sudah terasa. Aku mencoba mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong, untuk meredakan rasa lelah yang terasa. Lalu untuk membunuh waktu agar berlalu sedikit lebih cepat. Dan jika beruntung, mungkin aku akan menemukan jodohku disini. Setelah melihat ke seluruh area taman, mataku akhirnya menemukan bangku taman yang masih kosong. Karena takut ada yang duduk mendahului ku, aku berjalan lebih cepat ke arah bangku taman yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai, untung aku mempercepat langlahku. Saat setelah aku sampai, aku melihat ada pria yang juga berjalan ke arah bangku incaranku ini. Tapi ia malah berbalik arah setelah melihat ku akan duduk.

Bangku ini cukup nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat istirahat. Soalnya tepat di depannya ada kolam ikan, terus di belakangnya terdapat barisan bunga yang indah tertata sangat rapi. Tak heran kebanyakan yang mengujungi taman ini adalah orang orang yang sudah tua.

Rasa nyaman mulai terasa, hembusan angin pagi yang segar menerpa wajahku. Sinar matahari yang turun ke bumi masih terasa sangat hangat. Kombinasi suasana seperti membuat mataku mulai terasa berat, padahal ini masih pagi tapi aku malah ingin kembali masuk ke dunia mimpi dengan cara kembali tidur. Rasa kantuk yang kurasakan terlalu besar, jadi sepertinya percuma untuk melawan. Sepertinya tidur sebentar tidak jadi masalah, lagian masih ada waktu. Aku harus memposisikan duduk ku senyaman mungkin, agar tidur ku nyaman. Dan sekarang aku sudah nyaman, aku mulai menutup mataku secara perlahan hingga kegelapan mulai terlihat dan mengantarkanku kedunia mimpi.

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏/span/font

"A-anu. Permisi!"

Suara siapa ini? Sepertinya suara wanita dan terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga. Apa mungkin ini suara bidadari. Tapi tidak mungkin, soalnya aku belum mati. Kalau sudah mati baru aku bisa mendengar suara bidadari. Lagian aku hanya sedang tidur, mana mungkin aku mati. Pasti ini suara mimpiku.

"Pe-permisi!"

Ueh,, suara indah ini terdengar lagi. Waah, apa mungkin aku tertidur sampe ajal ku menjemput. Aku harus segera membuka mataku untuk memastikan aku masih hidup apa tidak. Jika bidadari ada di depan ku, berarti aku sudah mati. secara perlahan aku membuka mata, tapi pandangan ku masih belum jelas. Samar samar aku melihat ada sosok yang berdiri tepat di depan ku. Sosok itu sekarang mulai terlihat seperti wanita.

Sekarang pandangan ku sudah jelas, aku benar benar terkejut. Yang berdiri di depanku ternyata sosok wanita yang sangat cantik.

"WAWAAAAAAAAAAH. Ternyata aku sudah mati. Ada bidadari tepat di pepan ku. Sial kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Oh Tuhan kenapa engkau mengambil nyawaku? Setidaknya tunggu sampai aku menikah baru engkau mengambil nyawa ku ini!"

Aku langsung meraih lengan bidadari yang sedang berdiri di depan ku, aku ingin tau bagaimana cara ku mati. Oh luar biasa, lengannya begitu begitu halus dan putih bagaikan salju. Jadi seperti inikah lengan bidadari. Aku mengalihkan tatapan ku dari lengan menuju wajahnya. Ternyata wajahnyapun tak kalah indah. Sangat halus di tambah sepasang mata yang bercahaya lalu rambut panjangnya terurai indah..

"Nah, nona bidadari kamu tau kenapa aku bisa mati?.."

"Eh. Mati?."

"Iya! Kau kan bidadari pasti tau..."

"A-aku bukan bidadari..."

"Tidak mungkin, takan ada wanita yang begitu cantik di dunia ini kecuali bidadari..."

Ah sial, kenapa ia malah tersipu malu. Aku jadi ingin memakannya, eh maksudku memilikinya.

"Tapi aku benar benar bukan bidadari. Aku manusia."

"Jadi aku belum mati?"

"Tentu saja. Kita masih di Bumi,"

Gaaaahhhh,, kenapa aku malah bersikap aneh seperti ini. Kenapa aku bisa berbpikir aku sudah mati. Karena dia sangat cantik jadi ku kira dia itu bidadari lalu aku kira aku sudah mati. Mau kemanakan muka ku ini, aku benar benar sangat malu. Ya aku harus minta maaf.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh padamu. Sekali lagi aku minta"

Aku mencoba meminta maaf. Meskipun aku tidak mengharapkan ia mau memaafkanku.

"Ya, aku maafkan."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia memaafkan ku. Bukan hanya luarnya saja, tapi dalamnya juga cantik.

"Ehn. Terimakasih."

"Oh iya, tadi kamu memanggilku kan? apa kamu butuh bantuan?" Tanya ku.

"Begini,,,,,"

Dia pun menjelaskan permasalahannya pada ku. Katanya dia tersesat, ia ingin mencari alamat kantor presiden tapi malah berputar putar tidak jelas. Lalu dia tidak sengaja melihat ku juga punya undangan yang sama, jadi dia pikir aku bisa membantunya. Dengan senang hati aku pasti akan membantunya.

"Kebetulan tujuanku juga kesana, baiklah kita pergi bersama." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer -Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto aku pinjam ya)

Judul -BULAN MERAH

Genre Fantasi, romantis.

Pair -NARUHINA

Wah, semuanya maaf ya. Chapter pertama yang kemarin, aku tidak nyantumin disclaimer dan data data lainnya. Aku bener bener lupa. Mungkin karena aku masih baru di dunia ini dan kisah ini juga fic pertamaku so tolong dimaklumi jika banyak kekurangannya. Sekali lagi maaf ya,.

Satu lagi, terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca + riview, semoga karya ku ini bisa menghibur semuanya.

.

.  
Chapter 2 Munculnya orang misterius.

"kita belum saling mengenal nona, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Na-namaku Hyuga Hinata."

Hm, spertinya hinata orangnya pemalu. Tapi sipat pemalunya sangat cocok dengan penampilannya. Aku sungguh beruntung hari ini bisa bertemu wanita cantik seperti Hinata. Suara hantiku ternyata aku salah, kau rupanya membawaku ke tempat yang tepat. Dari sekarang tolong tuntun aku ke jalan yang indah wahai suara hati.

Saat ku lihat jam tanganku, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan jam 09:30. Waktu pertemuan sebentar lagi aku harus segara ke tempat pertemuan. Jika saja Hinanta tindak membangunkan-ku, pasti aku akan terlambat. Kalau dipikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sampai tidak menghadiri undangan sepenting ini. Yap, aku harus segera ke sana bersama hinata.

"Hinata kita harus jalan sekarang sebelum terlambat." Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kamipun segera berjalan menuju tempat undang. Tapi sayang sekali, diperjalanan kami tidak mengobrol, aku bingun harus membicarakan apa. Padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk lebih mendekatkan diri.

.

.

.  
Sekarang kami sudah berada dipintu masuk. Ternyata penjagaannya sangat ketat, dipintu masuk saja sudah dijaga oleh 20 orang. Mereka bukan orang biasa, tekanan energi yang mereka miliki sangat besar. Karena kami bukan penjahat jadi tidak usah kawatir mereka akan menyerang. Sudahlah jika aku terus mengagumi kemampuan yang mereka miliki aku akan terlambat. Sebaiknyabaku harus segera masuk ke dalam.

Baru saja mau melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam, ada dua penjaga yang mengehentikan langkah kami. Mereka menanyakan surat undangan yang kami miliki, katanya itu adalah syarat untuk masuk kedalam gedung. Tanpa babibu, aku dan Hinata menunjukan undangan yang kami terima. Karena sudah memenuhi syarat, kami dipersilahkan masuk kedalam dengan sangat sopan.

Saat kami sudah melewati pintu masuk, kami disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Disain dari ruangan yang kami lihat sungguh sangat menakjubkan. Atapnya dihiasi dengan lukisan lukisan alam nan eksotis. Dinding bangunannya-pun dihiasi dengan ukiran ukiran abstark yang menanjubkan. Aku dan Hinata berjalan sambil terus mengaguminya.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya ruangan yang kami tuju sudah ada didepan mata. Aku langsung membuka pintu masuk, saat setelah pintu terbuka ternyata didalam sudah banyak orang, sepertinya kami yang datang palinga akhir.

"A-nu, Naruto?"

Hinata tiba tiba memanggilku.

"Iya Hinata?"

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, soalnya kursiku ada di sebelah sana.."

Sayang sekali aku sudah tidak bisa bersama Hinata lagi. Tapi apa boleh buat, kursi tempat kami duduk sudah di tentukan, itu sudah tertera didalam isi surat. Sepertinya Hinata duduk dibaris ke-dua dari depan. Sedangkan aku dibaris ke-empatnya.

"Sayang sekali ya hinata, padahal aku ingin terus bersamamu."

"Ah, Naruto."

Aduh, sikap malu malu Hinata membuatku kelabakan.

"Yo, samapai jumpa lagi Hinata."

"Ehm..."

Akhirnya kamipun berpisah dan menuju ke tempat duduk masing masing.  
Taklama setelah aku terduduk dikursi, mungkin sekitar 5 menit. Acara sudah akan dimulai. Acara pertama di isi dengan sambutan yang di bawakan oleh Perdana Metri Jepang. Lalu setelah itu langsung masuk ke inti acara. Tentang masalah orang orang yang menggunakan kemampuannya untuk kejahatan, yang di isi oleh Bapak Presiden.

"Saya ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah memenuhi undangan yang saya berikan. Saya akan langsung saja pada inti permaslahan. Pasti kalian semua sudah tau permasalahan yang telah melanda seluruh dunia. Tepatnya kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, diamana sebuah penomena alam yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan telah terjadi. Tiba tiba saja warna bulan berubah mendadi warna merah. Lalu taklama setelah perubahan dari warna bulan. Akhirnya seluruh dunia disinari dengan warna merah yang semakin lama cahayanya menjadi semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya kita semua umat matusia tidak bisa melihat, karena pandangan kita sudah dihalangi oleh cahaya merah yang sangat kuat. Tapi saat tinggkat cahaya bulan mulai menurun. Dunia yang kita tinggali ternyata sudah mendadi dunia yang sangat tidak masuk akal, seluruh umat manusia tiba tiba saja memiliki kekuatan super. Lalu setelah kejadian itu, muncul lagi permasalah baru. Saya menerima laporan ada sebuah organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki yang telah membuat onar, dengan cara menyerang salah negara yang berada di Benua Afrika. Aksi mereka tidak tanggung tanggung, Organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki itu setelah menyerang salah satu Negara di Afrika, mereka mendeklarasikan perang ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Seluruh negara merasa ketakutan, karena tau kekuatan dari organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dua hari berselang setelah deklarasi perang, seluruh pemimpin negara melakukan pertemuan besar besaran untuk mendiskusikan jalan keluar. Lalu akhir dari pertemuan para petinggi adalah. Kita harus melenyapkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki bagaimanapun caranya. Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan sangsi pidana walaupun membunuh mereka. Jadi saya secara pribadi meminta kerja sama kalian semua, karena saya juga percaya akan kemampuan bertarung semuanya. Jadi pinjamkan kekuatan kalian untuk membantu keamanan jepang. Salah, bukan hanya jepang tapi seluruh dunia."

Aku tidak percaya, seorang Presiden bisa sampai memohon seperti itu. Akatsuki ya, jika aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggotanya, apakah aku harus melawannya?. Tapi permintaan Presiden terlalu berlebihan, meskipun seluruh umat manusia sudah diberikan kekuatan super. Tapi kami juga belum terbiasa dengan kekuatannya, apalagi disuruh bertarung.

20 MENIT SUDAH BERLALU.

Sekarang para tamu undangan sudah meninggalkan gedung, termasuk aku sendiri. Huuhh, sudah kuduga aku tidak akan bertemu Hinata, aku sudah coba mencarinya tapi tidak juga ketemu. Apa aku harus ke taman itu lagi ya, mungkin dia ada di sana. Yosh, baiklah aku coba cari disana. Sambil terus melangkahkan kaki, wanita yang bernama Hinata ini selalu terbayang dipikiranku. Wah sepertinya aku sudah terpikat dengannya.

Taman yang aku tuju sekarang jaraknya sudah tinggal beberapa meter. Sebaiknya aku harus berlari aku sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu. Meskipun tidak ada jaminan kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi ta apalah. Aku sekarang melabatkan langkah kakiku karena aku sudah ada di dalam taman. Mau siang atau pagi yang datang cuman para orang tua.

.

.

.  
Tiba tiba saja...

.

.

.  
"Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa bergerak.."

Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh tubuhku terasa sangat berat dan kaku untuk digerakan. Untuk menggerakan jari lengan saja tidak bisa. Apakah ini kekuatan sihir,. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Dan apa lagi ini, kenapa tidak ada siapa siapa di sini. Bukannya tadi ada orang, ya aku yakin tadi disini ada orang tidak mungkin aku salah.

"Apa kau merasa bingung bocah?"

Ada suara orang yang memanggilku, tapi dari mana. Disini tidak ada siapapun.

"Siapa kau? Apa ini semua ulahmu'hah?."

Aku tidak bisa menemukan asal suara ini. Meskipun aku sudah mencobanya.

"Memang benar aku yang melakukannya. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu."

"Jadi apa maumu?".

"Apa mauku ya?. Saat ini aku tidak mau melakukan apapun. Karena aku akan menikmatinya dulu untuk sementara waktu. Sepertinya perbincangan singkat kita aku akhiri saja, aku harus pergi Naruto, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti,."

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?"  
Setelah suara misterius itu menghilang.  
Sekarang aku sudah bisa bergerak lagi. Tapi tubuhku masih terasa kaku. Sekarang orang orang sudah kembali muncul. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku, itu bukan kemampuan biasa. Dia seakan bisa mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, jika dia salah satu anggota akatsuki itu akan sangat berbahaya. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja dan beristirahat, kumampuannya seakan bisa menghisap tenagaku.

BERSAMBUNG...

YAP, TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA FIC SAYA INI.

silahkan berikan krisarnya, agar kemampuan menulisku bisa semakin baik.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **

**-Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto aku pinjam ya)**

**Judul-BULAN MERAH**

**Genre-Fantasi, romantis.**

**Pair-NARUHINA**

**Catatan : Di chapter ini saya menggunanakan sudut pandang orang ke-3.**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

Keadaan pangkalan militer Jepang sekarang sudah berubah total. Dulu para tentara berjaga dengan mengguna sebuah senjata api atau kendarana berlapis baja. Tapi sekarang yang mereka gunakan untuk berjaga jaga atapun berperang adalah sebuah senjata biasa dan kemampuan sihir. Keadaan seperti ini sempat membuat keadaan militer Jepang menjadi kacau, itu karena para tentara sama sekali belum mengetahui cara menggunakan kemampuan yang mereka dapatkan. Keadaan seperti ini memang sangat wajar terjadi, siapapun pasti tidak mungkin akan langsung bisa menguasai kemampuan super yang mereka dapatkan secara mendadak, butuh proses dan waktu agar kemampuan super yang masuk bisa mereka kendalikan seutuhnya.

Setelah cukup lama keadaan militer Jepang dalam keadaan kacau. Sekarang masalah itu sudah bisa diatasi, itu berkat dua tentara yang mengetahui metode pelatihan yang tepat agar kemampuan yang didapatkan bisa dikeluarkan secara lebih optimal. Nama ke dua tentara itu adalah Hatake Kakashi dari bagian angkatan darat jepang, lalu Gai dari angkatan laut jepang. Metode yang diajarkan sebernarnya cukup sederhana, hanya saja tingkat konsentrasi harus tinggi. Hari inipun mereka akan melakukan latihan bersama dengan perajurit lainnya.

"AAAYYOOOOOOOO SEMUANYA KERAHKAN SELURUH TENAGA KALIAN, SEKARANG MASIH PAGIIIIIIIIII.. SEMANGAAAAAAATT."

"HHYYYYAAAAAAAAA..."

Teriakan semangat Gai dibalas lebih semangat, suasana dimana Gai melatih memang selalu terasa sangat riuh penuh dengan teriakan yang bergema. Gai ditugaskan melatih prajurit yang mendapatkan kemampuan super tipe pertarungan jarak dekat sampai menengah. Dalam informasi yang sudah terkumpul dari seluruh penjuru dunia, hanya ada dua tipe kekuatan super yang diterima oleh manusia di dunia ini. Tipe satu diberi nama dengan Nert adalah kemampuan yang akan menambah daya tahan tubuh, akselerasi, dan kecepatan. Nert juga memiliki kemampuan unik yaitu dapat menciptakan senjata supranatural sendiri seperti pedang, panah, tombak, baju zirah, dan senjata bertarung lainnya. Lalu tipe dua Exvert atau bisa di sebut juga kemampuan sihir. Kemampuan Exvert terbilang sangat unik yaitu kemampuan manusia untuk mengendalikan alam termasuk kejadian, obyek, orang dan fenomena fisik. Sebagai contohnya seorang Exvert dapat mengendalika elemen seperti elemen api, air, angin, dan tanah. Oleh karena itu seorang Exvert harus memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup agar dapat menguasai sihir.

Sementara itu ditempat Hatake Kakashi melatih susanannya terasa sangat sunyi dan damai, suara yang terdengar hanya gemuruh aliran air ditambah hembusan angin yang menyegarkan. Suasana seperti ini sangat cocok untuk tipe Exvert, karena ketenangan dan konsentrasi sangat diperlukan.

"Kalian semua harus bisa megendalikan aliran sihir dalam tubuh, agar saat melakukan pelapalan matra tidak akan mengalami kegagalan. Apa semuanya mengerti?".

"Iya, kami mengerti."

Biasanya latihan untuk meningkatkan kemampuan akan selesai sekitar pukul lima sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, langit yang tadinya berwarna biru mulai berganti warna menjadi kekuning kuningan. Yang menandakan siang akan berganti malam. Itu berarti waktu latihan harus berakhir. Semua perajurit mulai membubarkan diri. Rasa lelah hasil latihan telah mereka rasakan. Untuk mengobati rasa lelah yang mendera, sebagian prajurit ada yang membuat kelompok untuk acara makan dam minum bersama, lalu ada juga yang memilih untuk segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air.

Kakshi dan Gai terlihat sedang berjalan bersama, sepertinya mereka berdua dipanggil seseorang.

"Hey Kakashi!."

Gai menepuk pundak Kakashi yang sedang berjalan tepat didepannya.

"Hmm."

Kakashi hanya menjawab dengan singkat, Kakashi terlihat sedang lelah, ya itu memang wajar dia baru saja selesai latihan dan seharusnya sekarang waktunya istrahat, tapi malah ada yang memanggil untuk bertemu. Berbeda dengan Kakashi Gai masih sangat semangat, tidak terlihat raut lelah diwajahnya. Stamina seorang tipe Nert memang lebih unggul dari pada tipe Exvert.

"Kakashi kau ini harus tetap semangat! Meskipun tubuhmu sudah merasakan lelah."

"Hah,, kau ini 'kan tipe Nert sedangkan aku Exvert, sudah wajar aku merasa lelah berbeda dengan kalian yang akan pulih dengan cepat."

"Yaya, aku mengerti. Percuma juga berdebat dengan Exvert yang pintar,"

"..."

Kakashi hanya diam karena merasa tidak perlu untuk menanggapi perkataannya Gai.

"Apa kau tau siapa yang memanggil kita berdua, katanya dia salah satu orang penting jepang? Apa itu benar"

Sebenarnya Kakashi benar benar malas menanggapi pertanyaannya Gai, tapi apa boleh buat Kakashi harus menghormati jika ada orang yang bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak tau siapa dia dan mau apa. Kau liat saja nanti, lalu kita akan tau alasan dia memanggil kita saat bertemu dengannya langsung, jadi kau jangan bertanya lagi aku ini sedang malas bicara ok!.."

"Owh"

Teman barunya Gai Hatake Kakashi memang memiliki sikap kebalikannya Gai yang selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal.

Gai'pun menyerah dan tidak lagi bertanya, ia berjalan mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang. Setelah berjalan sebentar, Kakashi dan Gai melihat seorang pria berjubah yang sedang berdiri menghadap taman bunga. Sepertinya pria itu adalah orang yang memanggil Kakashi dan Gai,

"Anda memanggil kami pak?" ucap kakashi

Karena mendengar ada yang memanggil dari arah belakang pria itu membalikan badannya secara perlahan. Kakashi dan Gai sedikit terkejut, orang yang memanggil mereka ternyata Tuan Perdana Mentri Jepang.

"Tuan Perdana Mentri?" Gai sedikit terkrjut sekaligus senang karena bisa bertemu dengannya.. Kakashi yang sempat terkejut, sekarang sudah kembali berwajah santai. Meskipun dalam pikirannya kakashi bertanya tanya, kenapa orang sepenting dia ingin bertemu dengannya dan Gai.

"Jadi kalian berdua orang yang bebakat itu,"

"Tidak, kami hanya beruntung bisa menguasai kemampuan kami lebih awal."

"Ya itu benar, kami juga masih dalam tahap perkembangan." Sambung Kakashi..

_Catatan, aku singkan perdana mentri jadi Pm, biar pendek.._

Sementara itu Pm hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi dan Gai. Pm berjalan mendekati Kakashi dan Gai lalu berkata. "Jangan terlalu merendah diri! Dengan jasa kalian yang membuat pasukan keamanan jepang pulih dengan cepat, kalian pantas memndapatkan penghargaan dari Jepang.."

"Dan juga salah satu alasanku ingin bertemu kalian berdua, yaitu untuk mengucapkan terimakasih secara pribadi, dibandingkan kalian berdua Kakashi Gai, aku ini tidak melakukan hal besar seperti kalian."

"Wah, jangan bilang seperti itu Tuan, anda sudah banyak sekali berjasa. Lagi pula teman teman kami berkembang itu bukan karena kami berdua, itu semua hasil dari kerja keras mereka sendiri, kami hanya membantu sedikit.." Ucap Gai, yang merasa tidak enak karena Pm merendahkan diri seperti itu, dan lagi sampai mengatakan dirinya tidak berguna.

Pm kembali tersenyu ringan mendengarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berbincang bincang lebih lama lagi dengan kalian Kakashi Gai, tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini yaitu untuk meminta bantuan kalian, Presiden memerintahkan ku untuk menemui kalian dan meminta bantuan untuk mengawasi pergerakan anggota Akatsuki yang berkeliaran di jepang, dan juga kalian diperbolehlan merekrut anggota terserah berapapun jumlahnya, apa kalian bersedia?."

"Baik, kami bersedia,"

"Jadi tugas kami mencari keberadaan anggota Akatsuki?" Tanya kakashi untuk memeperjelas maksud dari misinya,

"Ya, tugas kalian adalah mencari orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan akatsuki lalu melaporkannya."

"Baiklah kami mengerti," Ucap Kakashi Dan Gai serentak

"Deidara!." panggil seorang pria yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng.

"Hmm,, iya.." jawab seorang pria berambut pirang dan terlihat masih muda.

"Apakah ada penyusup yang masuk?"

"Sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan ada penyusup, ataupun orang yang dekat dengan penghalang markas kita tuan.."

"Baiklah, bagus kalau seperti itu keadaannya.."

Pria bertopeng itu pergi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Deidara, dan akhirnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena sudah memasuki hutan.. Dilihat dari sikap Deidara kepada pria itu. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang di hormati,.

"Hmm.. Sial, padalah aku juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mengirimku keluar, malah hanya di tugaskan menjaga markas. Apa aku masih kurang kuat?.." Deidara terus menggerutu mengeluh dengan nasibnya yang hanya ditugaskan menjaga keamanan markas. Deidara sedikit tidak terima dengan keadaannya, tapi Deidara menyadari dengan kemampuannya dalam bertarung lebih rendah dari anggota Akatsuki lainnya, yang mrmiliki kemampuan diatasnya.

"Hahh, aku harus menyebarkan teman kecilku untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar.." Seketika Deidara mempokuskan pikirannya untuk melapalkan sebuah matra sihir, aliran sihirpun mulai berkumpul di sekitar jari telunjuknnya yang membuat jarinya sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya. Setelah yakin seluruh aliran sihirnnya sudah berpokus pada jarinya. Deiadara mengangkat jarinya perlahan keudara, lalu jarinya mulai menulis matra. Sebuah linggkaran sihir yang diameternya sekitar satu meter muncul dan menguluarkan mahklum ya sekilas terlihat seperti seekor burung namun jika dilihat lebih jelas makhluk itu berdeda, karena makhluk itu memiliki dua pasang kaki.

lama penulisan matranya hanya 3 detik itu adalah kemampuan yang luar biasa, setidaknya seorang Exvert membutuhkan sekitar 10 sampe 30 detik dalam melakukan penulisan matra sihir. Tapi Deidara hanya melakukannya dalam waktu 3 detik. Akatsuki sepertinya berisi orang orang dengan kemampuan mengerikan,.

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

-Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto ( Naruto aku pinjam ya)

Judul-BULAN MERAH

Genre-Fantasi, romantis.

Pair-NARUHINA

Perhatian! Jalan cerita sedikit tak beraturan banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasa seadanya. Mohon di maklum masih pemula..

_**CHAPTER **_4

Naruto pov

"Ayah!" Aku memanggil ayahku yang sedang santai,.ia sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Bukannya bekerja, dia malah malas-malasan di bawah pohon.

"Ada apa naruto? Kau tidak tau ayah sedang santai." Apa apaan jawabanya itu, seakan dia sedang istirahat setelah bekerja keras saja. Ayah yang benar-benar tidak bisa di harapkan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah, sejak dunia ini berubah tempat kerja ayahku jadi hilang. Lalu sampe sekarang dia masih belum menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok.

"Aku baru ingat ayah, saat lagi berkeliling di sekitar kota aku menemukan sebuah lowongan kerja. Sepertinya itu cocok untuk ayah."

"Memang apa?." Karena mendengar aku bilang ada lowongan kerja, ayahku jadi sedikit serius dan mendengarkanku dengan seksama.

"Ahm, ayah bekerja jadi penjaga kasir di sebuah toko peralatan sihir."

"Haa,,,, ayah jadi kasir, itu yang kamu bilang cocok untuk ayah?" Sudah kuduga ayah akan perotes. Tapi menerutku itu lebih baik dari pada nganggur. Sepertinya aku harus mengeluarkan jurus andalan penakluk ayahku. Benar aku harus mengeluarkannya, jurus ini pasti bisa membuat ayah tidak akan mengeluh lagi.

"Ayah!." Aku kembali memanggil ayahku, tapi dengan raut wajah yang sedikit sinis plus senyum mengancam. Setelah itu aku berjalan menuju pohon yang sedang ayahku sandari, tapi tujuanku adalah belakang pohonnya. Setelah sampai aku berdiri sebentar sambil tatap-tatapan dengan wajah ayahku. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang sedangku lakukan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku menatap wajah ayahku sekitar 10 detik. Setelah tatap menatap ayahku selesai, aku memalingkan wajah untuk melihat ke arah kebelakang pohon, sebenarnya di belakang pohon itu tidak ada ada apapun, tapi aku berekting seperti menemukan sebuah barang [mirif pantomim]. aku membungkukan badan lalu menjulurkan tanganku kebelakang pohon itu seakan akan mau mengambil sebuah barang, ditambah dengan ekspresi terkaget-kaget. Lalu aku mengangkat tanganku seperti sedang memegang sebuah buku. Sudah pasti itu hanya ekting, karena di tanganku tidak memegang apapun tapi itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku.

"Waw,,, buku apa ini?." Sambil berpura pura sedang mengamati buku kayalanku, ditambah dengan wajah sedikit terkaget kaget. "Ada banyak wanita cantik dan sexy di dalamnya ternyata."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Ayahku yang tadinya hanya sedak terduduk manis sambil menatapku dengan wajah herannya, akhirnya mulai berdiri dari duduknya, sepertinya ayah menyadari maksud dari ektingku ini. Setelah berdiri, ayah mulai menghampiriku lalu memegang pundak ku dengan kedu tangannya. Dan berbicara. "Baiklah..." Ayahku sedikit menghela napas, "Kau menang naruto, ayah akan mencoba melamar pekerjaan di sana. Jadi kamu jangan memberitahukan buku sakral milik ayah pada ibumu itu..!"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum tanda setuju. Tapi aneh juga, ayahku menyebut majalah pria dewasa miliknya dengam sebutan buku sakral.

)-0-(

"Apa maksudnya ini?." Sudah ku duga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku bara saja mendapatkan pesan untuk menghentikan makhluk mengerikan yang memiliki wujud seperti manusia kadal. Mereka memerintahkan ku dengan alasan tempat ku berada sangat dekat dengan monster itu, kalau dipiki-pikir itu memang benar lokasi monster itu berada sekitar 1 km arah utara dari tempatku berada sekarang. "Arah utara lalu jaraknya sekitar 1km, berarti monster itu berada di sungai." Aku harus cepat, mungkin saja monster itu akan menyerang siapapun yang ada di dekatnya. Sebelum itu agar kecepatan berlariku meningkat, aku harus mempokuskan kekuatanku pada otok paha dan betis dengan begitu aku akan memiliki kecepatan berlari yang tinggi.

Aku mencoba menghirup udara lalu menahannya sebentar di dadaku, saat udara sudah berada di dalam dada aku mencoba mengalirkan sebagian energi ke kaki. karena sudah merasa energi yang ku alirkan sudah cukup. Aku menghembuskannya lalu melesat dengan cepat, mungkin jika di hitung sekitar 50 km/jam. Jika di pikirkan lagi, aku benar benar sangat cepat, dengan kecepatan seperti ini tidak mungkin aku melakukan di duniaku yang dulu atau bumi yang masih normal. Saat ini aku hampir sampai, suara aliran air sudah terdengar. Samar samar aku melihat sosok monster itu sedang berjalan, aku ingin tau dia mau kemana.

"TOOLLOOOOOONG AAKUU!." Baru saja aku mendengar suara perempuan yang minta tolong, tidak salah lagi suara ini berasal dari arah monster itu. sial, sepertinya dia mau menyerangnya. Apa, ternyata moster itu membawa pedang. Sepertinya monster itu akan menebas gadis malang itu.. sedikit lagi aku sampai, dan...

"HIYAAAAAAA... MENYINGKIR KAU MONSTER JELEK DARI GADIS ITU!." Aku berteriak dengan keras agar monster itu berhenti dan melihat kearahku, lalu aku mencoba menendang monster itu dengan kaki kananku. Tapi sayangnya tendanganku tidak mengenai sasaran. Monster itu menghindarinya dengan melompat ke samping kanan sekirar 2m. Memanfaatkan keadan, sekarang monter itu sedikit jauh dari gadis yang ingin dia serang. Aku bergerak mendekati gadis itu untuk melindunginya lalu menatap monster yang sedang berdiri di depanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat moster sungguhan. Ternyata jika di lihat langsung monster ini lebih mengerikan dari pada yang ku lihat di pilm. Rasa takut sedikit muncul di pikiranku. Tapi aku harus mel indungi gadis ini..

"GRRRRAAAAAAA." Mendengar suaranya saja aku merinding. Tapi kenapa monster ini tidak langsung menyerangku, dia hanya melihatku.

"Anu, apa kamu bisa berdiri?" Aku bertanya pada hadis yang sedang terduduk ketakutan di belakangku..

"I-iya,."

"Kalau seperti itu, sebaiknya kamu cepat lari dari sini.!."

Gadis itu melihat ku dengan tatapan yang masih ketakutan, "Baiklah," ucapnya, akhirnya dia berdiri lalu bergegas berlari menyelamatkan diri. Tapi sekarang monster itu seperti akan bergerak, ia menatap gadis yang sedang berlari itu. monster itu ingin mengejar gadis itu, tapi dengan cepat aku menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi kenapa dia sangat tertarik padanya.

"Kkkaau mengganggu saja,"

"Kau bisa bicara ternyata..."

"Tadinya aku ingin memangsanya, taipi kau malah mengganggu ku. Aku akan menghabisimu!"

Normal pov

Monster kadal itu berlari ke arah naruto sambil memposisikan pedangnya untuk menyerang. Naruto terus melangkah mundur untuk menghindari semua serangannya, Naruto masih dalam posisi bertahan, ia sedang mempelajari pergerakan lawannya. Naruto menyadari monster itu menyerang tanpa pola yang beraturan. Monster itu hanya menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Raut kekesalan mulai tampak dari wajah si monster, itu karena semua serangannya sama sekali tidak mengenai lawannya.

"sialan, Jangan hanya menghindar kau bocah!. Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa bertarung hah?."

"Baiklah jika kau ingin aku serius, tapi jangan menyesal." Naruto mulai sedikit serius, tangan kanannya terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya yang cukup terang. "Keluarlah Senma!." Cahaya terang tadi mulai menghilang lalu munculah sebuah katana berwarna hitam pekat, **Katana atau juga sering di sebut Samurai Sword, pedang ini tajam dan ringan, jadi dalam pemakaian nya bisa dipakai sambil berlari cepat lalu menebas.**

. Tampilan katana milik naruto terkesan menyeramkan karena memiliki warna yang melambangkan kegelapan. Si monster yang tadinya berdiri dengan angkuhnya mulai merasakan kekuatan lawannya itu semakin meningkat. Meskipun rasa takut muncul di benak si monster, tapi karena keangkuhan dan harga dirinya yang terlampau tinggi. Monter itu tidak melarikan diri, meskipun kemapuan lawannya itu tidak sebanding dengannya.

"Gghhaaaaaa..." si monster melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Kecepatan sedikit bertambah dari sebelumnya, Naruto sedikit lengah. Ia tidak menyangka kecepatan lawannya itu akan meningkat. Naruto terpental beberapa meter kebelakang karena menerima serangan tak terduga dari monster lawannya itu. Tapi untungnya masih sempat menahan serangan menggunakan pedangnya. Jika tidaktinggi, Naruto pasti akan mendapatkan luka.

'Sial aku lengah, untungnya aku masih sempat menahan dengan katana ku, jika tidak pasti aku akan mendapatkan luka tebasan.' Pikir naruto. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko lagi, Naruto balas menyerang monster itu. Suara desingan pedang yang saling beradu terdengar bagaikan sebuah instrumen musik kematian. Pertarungan terlihat tidak seimbang, sekarang giliran Naruto Yang menyerang. Monster kadal itu melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan yang mengarah ke tubuhnya. Naruto berlari kearah kanan mencoba untuk menyerang sekali lagi. Si monster menyadarinya lalu ia menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya, tapi karena kekuatan naruto yang besar membuat tubuhnya sedikit goyah. Tanpa membuang kesempatan itu, Naruto melakukan tendangan memutar dan tepat mengenai dada si monster hingga membuat tersungkur kebelakang dan menggeram kesakitan. Lagi-lagi naruto lengah, saat akan mengakhiri pertarungan dengan menusuk si monter naruto menerima serangan yang berasal dari ekor monter itu.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan, terlihat dua orang sedang memperhatikan pertarungan itu dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau lihat Neji!?." Tanya seorang pria yang memakai masker hitam yang menutup mulutnya.

"Aku melihat ada seseorang pria yang sedang bertarung dengan monter itu kapten Kakashi." Jawab pria yang bernama Neji itu sambil terus melihat kearah naruto.

"Apa kamu bisa melakukannya dari jarak ini."

"Hm, kapten kakashi jangan meremehkan kemapuanku.." jawab Neji dengan raut wajah sedikit tak terima.

"Ho maaf," Meskipun Kakashi adalah seorang yang di panggil Neji kapten, tapi Kakashi malah meminta maaf sungguh kejadian langka.

"Munculah panah suci Nakume," Sebuah panah muncul di depan Neji ia langsung mengambilnya dengan dangan kanannya. Saat panah sudah ada di gengamannya sebuah anak panah muncul di tangan kiri Neji. Dengan cepat Neji langsung membidik ke arah tempat Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan monster kadal. Lebih tepatnya neji hanya mengincar monster kadalnya. Jarak dari tempat Neji berada sekitar 2km. Dari jaraknya saja itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk menembakan sebuah anak panah dari jarak sejauh itu. Tapi karena panah yang Neji gunakanan bukan panah biasa yang ada di dunianya dulu, melainkan panah yang memiliki kemampuan sihir. Jadi jarak sejauh apapun akan bisa di bidik dengan tepat.

Neji mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, membuat detak jantungnya berdetak sangat pelan itu semua bertujuan agar Neji bisa pokus dalam membidik sasaran. Neji masih mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk membidik sasarannya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Dan "Kena kau. Teknik panah no, sensho sang panah angin tembuslah mangsamu." Wuuusssssshhhhhhh panah Neji melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah tempat ke arah si monster.

Kembali ketempat naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan monster. Naruto sangat terkejut sebuah anak tiba-tiba melesat dan menembus kepala si monter. Al hasil si monter tumbang dan mati di tempat.

"Dari mana anak ini di tembakan?."

Kembali ketempat Kakashi dan Neji.

"Liat'kan kapten."

"Iya iya, tidak salah memang Gai merekrutmu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Kita akan mengambil tubuh si monster bukan?." Tanya Neji

"Itu sudah jelas. Kita akan kesana menggunakan sihir teleportasi miliku." Kakashi memejamkam matanya sebentar lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi menulis rapalan sihirnya di udara. Kecepatan menulis mantaranya dalam waktu 3 detik, kecepatan yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh penyihir atau Exvert tingkat tinggi. Setelah selesai menulis mantra sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depan Kakashi dan Neji.

"Kita pergi Neji!."

"Baik kapten." Kakshi berjalan masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir di ikuti Neji di belakangnya. Kedua lelaki itu masuk dan menghilang.

Sementara itu Naruto masih diam di tempat sambil berpikir siapa yang telah menembakan panah itu. Naruto berpikir pasti yang menembakan panah ini akan muncul. Oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu sebentar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul tepat di samping mayat monster kadal itu. Karena takut yang muncul salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Naruto memegang katananya dalam mode menyerang. Bagian tubuh yang pertama muncul adalah kaki. Naruto semakin berhati hati. Akhirnya yang pertama keluar adalah Kakashi di susul Neji. Naruto dan Kakashi saling menatap, Naruto menatap dengan penuh kewaspadaan sementara Kakashi menapat dengan tenang.

"Kami bukan musuh, tenanglah." Ucap Kakashi

"Benarkah itu, apa buktinya.!" Naruto tidak akan langsung percaya sebelum di buktikan.

"Bukti ya?." Kakashi memegang kepalanya seakan sedang berpikir. "Kau lihat logo ini, ini adalah tanda bahwa kami adalah perajurit Jepang. Kau pasti tau logo ini'kan?." Sambung Kakashi sambil menunjukan logo pelanet bumi yang memiliki sayap.

"Ho, ya aku tau, sekarang aku bisa percaya." Jawab Naruto sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Jadi kalian ya yang sudah menembakan anah panah itu.?" Tanya naruto.

"Itu kami, lebih tepatnya pria di samping ku ini yang menembakannya." Kakashi menunjuk Neji yang sedang berdiri tepat di samping nya. Naruto baru menyadari ternyata ada orang lain di sampingnnya. Naruto pun melihat pria yang di tunjuk itu, Tiba tiba raut wajah Naruto sangat terkejut. Setelah melihat wajah orang itu..

"Ka ka kau itu."

Bersambung...


End file.
